GIR's Big Day
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: My take on the canned episode GIR's Big Day. Oneshot


Ahh, this was originally a school writing project that has been changed slightly. Back when I first started writing fan fictions I had plans to put up this gem but I lost the file. But when cleaning up my Documents (I'm a packrat) here it was ready to be published.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM or the plot of this fan fiction, Nick does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ GIR's Big Day 

GIR was walking home, carrying a bag of tacos, when a truck hit him! "Ah! What did I hit?" yelled truck driver man, who was driving the truck of course. GIR was completely unharmed, probably because he's a robot in a green dog suit. "Did you see that?" "It was amazing!" "He is just what we are looking for, now we can create the Ultimate Doggie." "I like pie!" several scientists whispered among themselves. "Hello little doggie, come here. We just want to use you to create an Ultimate Doggie." one of the scientists called to GIR. "Eaaooghugh!" GIR replied, trying to act like a normal dog.

"It's not working, time for Plan B. Throw him in a sack!" one scientist yelled.

Quickly they threw GIR in a sack and jumped into Stricken Stream, where they then went to a laboratory on the other side of town. "I think we should name him Esmelita, after my mom," one scientist said. "I think we should name him shoe, cause I wear shoes," another scientist argued. "Esmelita!" "Shoe!" "Esmelita!" "Shoe!" The two scientists continued too argue. "Fine, we'll name him Enmeshoeta," a third scientist said stopping the argument.

"It's time to cut the doggie's skin off", the head scientist announced. Quickly he took out a scalpel, which got caught on GIR's doggie suit's zipper. The scientists didn't notice and took GIR's whole suit off. "Amazing, this dog has a metal skeleton!" one scientist exclaimed. The scientists then tried to get DNA from GIR's dog suit. Instead they got doughnut crumbs. "More amazing! After all I always knew dogs were descended from doughnuts. He must be the missing link!" A scientist proudly announced.

GIR then got up and started dancing. "Wow, we took off his skin and he's in perfect health!" the head scientist said. "Now, we must combine Enmshoeta's DNA with that of a normal doggie's." he explained pointing towards a tube labeled "normal doggie" with a Chihuahua in it. The scientists combined the doughnut crumbs and DNA. "Be careful, our number 1 normal doggie could still die at any minute if something goes wrong." head scientist warned. When the smoke cleared the scientists saw what they had created.

It was no Ultimate Doggie, but a half doughnut, half dog mutant. "Now that's a doughnut-dog not an Ultimate dog. Why would you betray us Enmeshoeta, why, WHY!" A scientist yelled. "Yea! We're doomed!" GIR, who was now back in his dog suit happily screamed as Doughnut-dog broke out of his container. "Ah! Doughnut-dog is escaping! What would a shrew do?" head scientist yelled.

Doughnut-dog broke free and jumped on the head scientist's back. "Ah! The pain." he screamed. "Don't worry Enmeshoeta, I Dr. Samichy we'll save you!" one of the scientists whose name was Dr. Samichy bellowed heroically. He then threw GIR out the window. A growl coming from Doughnut-dog was the last thing GIR heard before chasing after a piggy. From there GIR went on an adventure to ridiculous to describe that included GIR being crowned king of a race of super intelligent beavers, riding a dirty pig, and making friends with a hobo. GIR finnaly made it back to ZIM's house. ZIM was reading the paper. The headline said "Scientists Mauled by Doughnut-dog." And so ZIM and GIR and ZIM's other sidekick MiniMoose lived doomily ever after.

The End?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And in chronological order the first story made by that will be published on this website (I have others from when I was smaller) by Insane Guy of Doom! I just realized, this is my first ever-completed fan fiction. YAY!


End file.
